greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Deleathan
"So, tell me again why do we have to attack them?" "To bring them into our peaceful and just society" "But won't invading them make them hate us?" -An Allied Soldier and an Allied General during the Great Serethan-Allied War ]] Deleathans '''(Second Human Empire name '''Hamo Quikk'nioi) also known as the Resmen are a Bronze-Age race of red-skinned humanoids native to the planet Seretha, where they fight against the Horkfhans, Okars, the Melderians, and the Gorthrones. Although the most advanced of the four dominant races, very few Deleathans send themselves into battle as foot-soldiers while using armies of Golems to serve in their ranks. They are divided into three city-states, including Deleathas, Serenitine, and Releasta. Unlike their neighbors, the Deleathans are often tolerant with foreign powers, although their ultraconservative nature keeps them technologically and socially stagnated. The Deleathans along with Horfkhans, Melderians and Gorthones are mostly killed or enslaved during the infamous Great Serethan-Allied War, as they order them to exterminate them.Category:NeutralCategory:Independent Along with other Serethan races after that war, they were exiled and joined the Coalition of Independent States to find its new home, though a sizable exiled population is found in the Fourth Reich, the Consortium and according from Anya Oliwa's ''The Essential Guide to Multiversal Species, ''the Duskhan League List of Deleathan equipment during the Great-Serethan Allied WarCategory:Great Serethan-Allied WarCategory:Horde Not most Deleathan equipment are modern, most of them are from 1940s to early 1970s and outdated compared to the Allies high-tech equipment and their weaponry is equal to the Takistani forces in the Eruit'tu Universe and GLA in the Goo'iiki universe Weapons Primitive * Bow * Crossbow * Javelin * Sword Firearms * Browning HiPower * Tokarev TT33 * Luger P08 * Colt M1911 * Stechkin APS * Makarov PM * Mauser C96 * M1912 Shotgun * Ithaca 37 * Trenchgun * Olympia * Double-Barreled Shotgun * Thompson * PM-63 * MP40 * MP34 * MAC-11 * MAT-49 * Skorpion * PPSH-41 * M45 Carl Gustav * M1 Carbine * M1 Garand * AK-47 * Galil * MAS-36 * MAS-49 * M14 * FN FAL * SKS * Type 56 * M16A1 Rifle * Colt XM177 * M1903 Springfield * R700 * CZ 550 * Kar98k * Lee-Enfield * Mosin-Nagant * BAR * MG42 * Bren Machinegun * RPK * RPD * Stoner 63 * M60 * RPG-2 * RPG-7 * M9 Bazooka * M79 * LAW * FIM-43 Redeye * FIM-92 Stinger Vehicles Ground Vehicles * M151 Mutt * Willys MB * GAZ-67 * UAZ-469 * IS-2 * T-34 * T-54 * T-55 * T-62 * PT-76 * Panzer IV * M24 Chaffee * Centurion Mk5 * M18 Hellcat * M551 Sheridan * M48 Patton * BRDM-1 * M53/59 Praga * M727 HAWK * AMX-30 * M42 Duster * ASU-85 * SU-100 * M7 Priest * M113 * MT-LB * M53 SPG * BTR-152 * BTR-40 * BTR-50 * BTR-60 * BM-21 Grad (captured from Allied Forces) * Katyusha * ZSU-57 Aircraft * Yak-9 * Yak-28 Brewer * F-86 Sabre * MiG-15 Fagot * MiG-19 Farmer * C-47 Skytrain * F-5A Freedom Fighter * F-4E Phantom II * MiG-17 Fresco * MiG-21 Fishbed * MiG-23 Flogger * MiG-25 Foxbat * Su-7 Fitter * Su-9 Fishpot * Su-17 Fitter * IL-2 Sturmovik * IL-10 Sturmovik * Pe-2 Peshka * Il-28 Beagle * An-2 Helicopter * Mi-4 helicopter * UH-1 Huey * Mi-1 helicopter * Mi-2 helicopter * Mi-8 helicopter * Mi-24 Hind Emplacements * ZPU-4 quad 14.5 mm anti-aircraft machine gun * ZU-23 twin 23 mm anti-aircraft cannon * 130 mm towed field gun M1954 (M-46) * 152 mm howitzer M1943 (D-1) * FlaK 88 * 152 mm towed gun-howitzer M1955 (D-20) Category:Species Category:Factions Category:Races